


Special Serum

by ThisIsSmutTown (Violentredroses)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violentredroses/pseuds/ThisIsSmutTown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey meets the judge of Bane's courtroom, and becomes a guinea pig for his newest chemical creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Serum

They'd caught her at home. She'd been hiding in the closet when two men barged in and dragged her out into the street. She had no idea what was happening or where she was headed, but somehow she and her family landed themselves in an armored truck with many others. Aubrey noticed a lot of the people within the truck were wealthy people like her family. They all said that Bane declared war on the city of Gotham, convincing the poorer masses to invade the homes of the rich. Her father, a chairman of Wayne Enterprises, was one such person. She sat in the truck as it drove through town. When they reached the courthouse, Aubrey and her parents were thrown into the main hall with dozens of other important persons. She heard women weeping and saw men kneeling stiff as statues. Her own mother sobbed into her father's shirt as armed gunmen walked among the crowd. Everyone remained as quiet as they could; not daring to make a sound or move too suddenly.

"You Aubrey Price?" a large thug asked her. He didn't dress quite like the others, who wore military like armor and carried high powered guns. He was a street thug with a handgun.

She looked up, "Y-y-yes."

"No," her mother whispered. "Not my daughter. Please."

"The judge would like to see you. On your feet."

Aubrey let the man pull her to her feet. Her mother protested, diving over to them and catching the man's leg. He aimed his gun at her, shaking her off of him.

"Where are you taking her?" her father stood up, not caring about the guns being pointed at him. "Please," he begged, holding back his tears "Don't hurt her."

The thug gave a smug smirk, "Oh, I ain't gonna hurt your little girl. It's Scarecrow you gotta worry about, bud. Now sit down before I put a bullet in you."

"It's okay, Dad," Aubrey said. "I'll be fine. Please just do what they say."

"Aubrey," he looked at her.

"Dad, please."

He gulped and slowly moved back towards the ground. He held back her mother, who tried reaching for her across the floor. The thug pushed Aubrey forward towards the staircase, walking her with one arm behind her and a gun pointed at her back. She thought of the name. 'Scarecrow'. She recognized it from the papers. She'd recognized his real name even more. 'Dr. Jonathan Crane', the head of Arkham Asylum and renowned therapist and psychopharmacist, who ended up becoming a patient himself. She heard he'd become infected by a high dosage of that terrible gas that clouded the city at one point, and became insane. Aubrey had known him before then. She'd visited his office two times a week for therapy. She remembered how he told her that he normally didn't see out-patients, but her father insisted. She assumed 'insisted' meant he threw down a large stack of hush money.

No chairman would want their colleagues knowing their daughter was an angry, depressed, suicidal junkie.

Aubrey walked across the carpeted floors of the courthouse towards a pair of doors. The gold plaque on the door read: 'Judge Donald Matthias'. Aubrey highly doubted the judge was in his office right now. Two men with AK-47s guarded the door, and only nodded at the thug when he approached. He ordered Aubrey to stay put as he pounded the door.

"Yes?" she heard a familiar voice.

"Boss, I found her for you," the man said. She found it odd how quickly his tone changed from intimidating to intimidated.

"Send her in."

The thug looked back at her as he turned the knob. He motioned his gun between her and the doorway. "Go," he said.

Aubrey didn't hesitate. Even as her stomach twisted, she walked into the judge's office and let the door close behind her. The room looked exactly how an office looked: fancy books on the shelves, picture frames of happy faces on the walls, and plush chairs in front of a large desk. However, she gasped as she looked over at a nearby couch. Two bodies sat slumped against the cushions, terror frozen on their pale faces.

"It's an effect of the toxin," her attention snapped back towards the desk.

Jonathan Crane smirked at her from his seat at the judge's desk. He looked different than the clean-shaven, young doctor she'd met so long ago. A stubble roughened his chin, and they'd cut his hair from the brown mop he'd once sported. The only thing that remained the same was his suit and thin framed glasses. Before, Crane would've looked at her calm and collected as he asked her questions about her day and her feelings and if the medicine was working. Now, he stared at her with a hint of lust in his icy blue eyes. His eyes casted down over her body, studying her in the white blouse and blue pencil skirt she'd put on for work that morning.

"Some people just pass out afterwards, but others," he pointed to the bodies, "Still have that fear in their eyes when they die. It's rather interesting really." He stood from the desk, "Aubrey Price, my favorite patient. How've you been feeling today?" He walked over to her, hands behind his back "Good? Fine? Scared?"

"A-a-a bit," she said.

He looked over her face, his pouty lips smirking slightly, "I can imagine. I can practically smell it on you. I can feel it." Crane stepped closer, leaving only an inch or so between their bodies. "It's been such a long time since I've seen you," he said. He lifted his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're still just as beautiful as the day we met," he continued, "Just as sexy. Just as tempting as when you took a seat in front of me and teased me with those gorgeous legs."

"What do you-"

"-Do you really think money can sway a person like me? That I actually cared about all the money your father threw at me to hush me up?" he asked. "No. I only cared about the broken, tortured young woman who wore short skirts and tight blouses every time she visited me. You," he let his fingertips trace down each button on her shirt, "would sit in that chair, crossing those legs and leaving those two buttons undone," he snapped the first two open with one hand, "And make me wish you'd crawl over to me and let me do whatever I wanted with you."

"Dr. Crane," she said, "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about. I never meant to do any of that to you."

"Oh, but isn't that the sexiest part?" he asked, "When it's unintentional? I've thought about this body for so long. All those lonely nights in a cell," he walked around her, "With nothing but the screams of mad patients and the darkness lulling you to sleep," he stood behind her now, his lips right against her ear, "I'd lie there in my bed and think about you. I'd think about your smile, your laugh, your cute little button nose, your pretty, pink lips." She gasped when his hands slipped up her sides and over her breasts. Crane squeezed them gently, feeling the full weight of them in his palms as he thumbs brushed over the fabric. "Sometimes, my thoughts became a little less innocent," he chuckled, "But could you blame me? These little tops are so snug on you. I think sometimes you do it on purpose."

"I-I don't," she said. She felt her knees trembling and growing weaker the longer his breath crept on her neck. Aubrey knew what he would do to her, or at least an idea, and that he'd be slow. He'd enjoy her properly.

"You know," he said, "Fear is a funny thing." His hands left her breasts and unbuttoned the third button. "It brings out the truth in people. It's almost like when you get drunk or take too many drugs; you suddenly start spurting out the truth. Some people almost can't control it when it happens. Fear starts to take over your mind, instantly going into a fight or flight mode," He undid the fourth and fifth, "You begin imagining all the possibilities of how your life is going to end, and it scares you. People are often scared into telling the truth whether it's torture or under threat of death," Off came the very last buttons, leaving her white bra open to the room. "Do you know how many of those pathetic, life-sucking bastards downstairs have begged for their lives in front of me? How many of your friends spilled every little dirty secret before I sentenced them? It was quite entertaining to watch." Crane gripped her hips, pulling his groin into her, "But not as entertaining as stripping and ravaging you in this office."

"Dr. Crane, please," she mumbled. She struggled against him, but he only tightened his grip. "Let me go."

"But the fun's only just started," he said. "Here, I have something that might make you a little more-how do I say this?-open to suggestion?"

She heard him chuckle again as she felt a quick pinch on her neck. Aubrey winced, rubbing her neck. "What did you do?"

"It's a new compound I've been working on," he said. "I used the money your daddy paid me to bribe the laboratory guards at Arkham. I mean, my psychologist told me keeping myself busy would help my hallucinations. So, I thought I'd have some fun in the process. Do you want to know what it does?" he asked. "Hm?"

"What?"

"It gives the user an insatiable sexual appetite," he smirked against her skin. "I told them it was for erectile dysfunction so the guards wouldn't suspect anything of me. It was the funniest thing. I'd inject nurses, guards, other patients and watch the magic happen. Can't you imagine it?" he kissed the cartilage of her ear, "Nurses clenching their thighs at their desks; patients jerking themselves silly and guards trying to hide their bulges. I've always respected the mind's control over the body, but you already knew that." His fingers hooked her shirt collar, carefully sliding it off her shoulders. "It only lasts a few hours, according to my experiments. I even drugged my psychologist to see how it'd affect such a brilliant mind." He laughed, "I heard her fucking her next patient from down the hall. The one thing people have a hard time resisting is sexual desires. I know I struggle with it constantly when I think of you."

Aubrey shivered at his cold lips touching the base of her neck. She could feel his tongue flick at the tender skin and suck there before he began a trail towards her shoulder. Her shirt slipped down her arms as he kissed down her back. Crane removed her shirt off completely by the time he reached her tailbone. His hands kneading her backside sent warmth flowing down into her core. It certainly didn't help when he gave her a sharp spank. She resisted, however. She wouldn't give into him. She couldn't. The sensation worsened the moment he unzipped her skirt and tugged it off her.

"It takes a little to really kick in," he said, taking her panty line between his fingers and tracing it, "So, while we're waiting, why don't you give me a little peek at what's underneath here? Hm?"

Crane guided her towards one of the chairs. He sat down and brought her in front of him. He said nothing else, kissing from her hips to her center and then over the top of her panties. His hands gliding up and down her thighs made her shudder. She could feel his drug slowly taking over. It made her throb and ache for his attention. She felt him kiss close to her mound before he pulled away and kissed elsewhere. The hands rubbing her thighs latched onto the sides of her underwear, but didn't pull down yet. Crane kept kissing around her, never touching the place where she wanted him the most.

Ugh, she wanted him. Aubrey would've never imagined herself in this position with him. She'd only ever seen the tall, lanky man as a doctor. She could still feel a tiny burn where his needle injected her, but it didn't matter. Her mind became flooded with dirty thoughts of his mouth on her, his fingers inside her, and him using her any way he saw fit. She couldn't stop them.

His chortle vibrated on her skin. "You like this, don't you?" he asked in a voice dripping lust.

"N-n-no," she whimpered.

"I don't believe you," he said. "Why don't we go a little further and see what happens?"

Crane kissed beneath her navel before he slid off her underwear. He groaned the moment he spotted her center. He let her panties go at her knees so they dropped on the floor, and pressed his hand over her pubic mound. Aubrey whimpered again feeling his fingers move further downward and his thumb resting right on her clitoris. Nerves jumped all over as his thumb spread her folds, strengthening the ache within her. He ran his thumb up and down her slit, letting her juices cover the entire area.

"So beautiful," he smiled up at her, "And look how wet you've gotten since you took it. Mm, I'm tempted to just lay you on that desk and taste you."

"Please," Aubrey squeaked.

"Please, what?" he asked, rubbing around the space between her hole and her clit, but never touching either one for too long.

"Please," she said, "Please do something to me, Dr. Crane. Please."

He stopped, and looked thoughtfully at her, "Hm, I can't believe I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"I didn't take off your bra," he said. Crane leaned back in his chair, hands on the arm rests, and beckoned her to him with a finger, "Sit on my lap." When she didn't move, he said firmly, "Get on my lap." Aubrey listened and straddled his lap. "Good girl," he whispered.

His lips touched hers now, not bothering asking for entry as his tongue entered her mouth. She allowed him. His hands were fiery feathers on her skin, setting her ablaze instantly. Crane kissed her heavily and passionately, moaning into her mouth when his hands felt up her breasts. He pinched her nipples through the fabric and she couldn't help but whine. Her hips instinctively began rocking on his lap, feeling his smooth trousers against her inner thighs and his prominent bulge poking her cunt. Crane pecked her lips a few more times and kissed the tops of her breasts. He kept one hand focused on her back and the other on her front. She didn't fight him as he pulled down her bra enough to flick her nipples with his tongue. She said nothing when he took one in his mouth for a quick suck. She never felt so needy. Her pussy throbbed almost painfully now, desperate for relief. The small click of her bra unclasping was music to her ears.

"Dr. Crane," she panted. "Please, please."

"I'm getting there, baby," he said, yanking off her bra and grabbing both breasts. "If you're a good girl and do what I say exactly how I say it, then you'll get a little treat. Okay?"

She nodded, unable to form words through the moan she produced. He tweaked and rolled her nipples in his fingers. He kissed between her breasts, groaning at the friction building between them. Aubrey wanted him to know how much she needed him. She wanted him as crazy and horny as her. She ran a hand through his hair, yanking back his head so she could kiss him again. He laughed in their kiss, giving her this small bit of control.

"I think it's working," he said between kisses, "Don't you?"

She nodded, grinding and kissing him fiercely. The light brushes of his pants on her naked folds sent sparks flying through her. Whether it was the drug or her own natural desire, Aubrey would kill for him to fuck her right then and there.

"Get on your knees for me," he muttered. "Get on your knees and show me how badly you want me."

And she did. Aubrey slid from his lap and onto the floor in front of him. She wasted no time in kissing up the length of the bulge growing in his pants. She spotted a small drop of wetness on the top of the bulge, unsure of whether that was hers or his. Either way, she looked up at him as she showed him her tongue running over the spot. He slipped a hand through her hair, panting at her actions. Her hands worked on his belt and pants as she teased him through his clothes. Crane let out a relieved sigh when she released him from his underwear.

He was absolutely mouthwatering. Not abnormally big, but not too small either, she stroked his length for a good amount of time while she kissed at his tip. When tightened his grip on her hair, Aubrey licked from the base of his cock to the swollen tip and going back the same way downwards. She did this to every side of him, making sure to flick her tongue at the very end each time. She watched his chest rise and fall in heavy breaths, bottom lip between his teeth as he released small groans. He tilted his head back when she pushed his swollen bellend into her mouth. She sucked lightly, her hand pumping his shaft slowly. Crane gripped her head with both hands, nearly guiding her on him. Aubrey thought she'd get her own revenge. She removed her hand, letting it rest on his balls and roll in small circles, and took him fully in her mouth. Crane grunted, the need written on his face. Hearing his frustration vocalized aroused her even further. The minute his tip hit the back of her throat, Aubrey would pull him completely out, take a breath, and then put him all the way back inside. She noticed him get particularly loud each time she deep throated him. He scooped up a bunch of her hair, keeping it from her face, as he pushed his hips slightly.

"Fuck," he moaned, "Exactly how I thought you'd be: A little slut who loves having cock in her throat. Is that what you are, hm? A cock loving slut?"

She hummed her affirmation. She loved the taste of him. He tasted salty but sweet. Normally, Aubrey pulled away at the slightest bead of pre-cum because she couldn't stand the taste. However, something about Crane's pre-cum made her take bits in her mouth and spit it back on him. She would slick his cock with his pre-cum before licking it all off. She even spat some on his testicles, kissing and sucking them as she stroked. Crane wrapped her hair around one hand, and held her head in place.

"You're going to stay still," he said, "While I fuck your mouth. Understand? Don't move. Don't moan. Nothing."Aubrey got the exact reaction she'd wanted. She nodded. "Good. Open wide for me."

She did just that, sticking her tongue out for a smoother entry. He rapidly moved his member in and out of her mouth, occasionally taking her all the way down and letting her gag on him for a minute before bringing her back up for air. His grasp on her hair tightened, his thrusts becoming harder and longer, and he brought himself close to the edge before pulling away.

Crane met her eyes, seeing his juice drip from her pretty lips and down her chin. She hadn't bothered wiping it away. She knew he'd like seeing her this way. "You look so gorgeous just like that," he whispered.

"Did I do well?" she asked innocently, catching her breath.

"Perfectly," he answered. "You took that so well I think you deserve a little treat. Sit on the chair."

They switched places. Aubrey sat on the chair, feet propped up on the edge, and Crane knelt before her. He smoothed his hands over her inner thighs, admiring her before he laid a finger on her swelling clit. She could feel herself pulsing in front of him. She'd been waiting for this. She shuddered at his fingers lightly tracing her folds, never touching her clit directly. She found herself squirming in her seat; she tried getting him to touch her, but he'd avoid her movements. He eventually stopped his torture and took hold of her thighs. Aubrey watched him do the same type of teasing with the tip of his tongue. He looked up at her. He placed small kisses on the top of her mound, taking his time with her.

"Dr. Crane," she whined.

"Patience is a virtue, Ms. Price," he smirked.

He finally took her in his mouth. Crane suckled softly at her clit, rolling his tongue around the sensitive area while his fingers rubbed right outside her entrance. The obscene sucking and licking sounds reached her ears and only made things worse. She surrendered herself to him completely. Her pleasure was at his mercy. She'd bend for any will or whim he invented as long as he satisfied her. Her hands found the back of his head and pulled him closer, which he didn't mind. He also didn't mind her pushing her hips further onto his face. Their passion sped up suddenly. Crane sunk one finger deep into her, moving a steady pace as he kissed elsewhere on her pussy. His moans vibrating her bundle of nerves didn't help either. He knew everything she liked, and had no problem using it on her. Or perhaps it was the serum making her want anything he gave her. Whatever it was, Aubrey wanted more.

He replaced his tongue with his thumb, stroking her clit while he fingered her with two digits now. Merely watching her, he kissed up her body towards her breasts. She tugged at his hair; his mouth latched right onto her nipple. Her volume was nearly unmanageable. She was certain she could be heard from outside the door. Her pleasure mounted up too high and too tense. She felt a thin film of sweat in places, and her muscles constrict. He pumped his fingers faster, sliding his thumb from side to side rapidly. She clutched the arm rests and met his fingers, hoping they'd go even deeper. Just as she felt her walls tighten, he withdrew them. He laughed at her cry.

"No, no, no, sweetheart," he said, brushing some of her hair back, "You don't get to cum yet."

"But you said I'd get a treat," she replied, "If I did what you said."

"Oh angel," he chuckled, taking her hands and standing her on wobbly knees, "That's not your treat. This is."

He cleared off a majority of the desk and rested her on top of the cold wood. It felt refreshing against her warm skin. Crane lifted her legs into the air, letting her ankles rest on his shoulders, as he slid into her with one fluid motion. She never felt more relieved. No high, no drink, no man ever made her feel how he did in that moment. He wasn't gentle either. Crane needed her just as badly, and he wouldn't hold back anymore. He held her legs to her chest, his balls pounding against her every time their hips met. She gripped the lapel of his jacket and brought him down to her. He kissed her immediately, moaning and cursing against her mouth.

"You. Feel. So. Incredible," he said, emphasizing his words with hard thrusts. "So much more than I could imagine."

A knock at the door interrupted them. "Hey boss!" a voice said from behind the door.

Crane stopped, stood up straight and looked over his shoulder. "What?!"

"Bane says you gotta go back into court and sentence some more of these bastards!" he said.

Crane growled, looking down at the naked girl beneath him, before turning to the door again, "I'm busy! He promised me I could have her and I'm fucking having her!"

The voice didn't respond. She feared he'd leave. She didn't know if she could handle him simply pulling out and leaving her there. Aubrey gripped his jacket again, whimpering and pushing herself on him some more. He chuckled, "Don't worry, angel. I'm not going anywhere yet. We'll just have to end this a little earlier than expected."

He put her knees over his shoulders, propping himself up on his hands. Dr. Crane moved faster and harder. Their cries mingled together, the slapping of skin on skin joining them along with the creaking of the desk. They swore, they said each other's names, and they teased one another into climax. She came all around him, making his movements even easier with the slippage. She trembled at the force of it, biting down on her lip and squeezing her breast as her abdomen tensed up and her toes curled. Once he saw her coming down, he slid out of her and began jerking himself over her. She rested on her elbows, letting his warm, sticky streams hit her. Some landed on her stomach, others on her breasts and one on her chin. She took his sensitive length and milked whatever beads she could manage in her mouth. She loved his taste. She wanted more.

"Greedy girl," he smirked, "Always wanting more." He jolted when she tapped his tip on her tongue, producing small strands of saliva and semen.

"Stay, please." Straight away, her arousal returned. "Keep making me cum until your serum stops working. Please?" She kissed and licked his length, looking up at him pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, angel. I can't," he forced himself away from her. "Why don't you clean up and wait for me here?" he suggested, zipping himself back up, "And when I come back, we can fuck on every piece of furniture in this room."

He straightened his tie, and kissed the top of her head. He left her alone in the office with his two victims. The serum still coursed through her veins, but less so than before. Escaping the room never crossed her mind as she took a seat. The pain between her legs did not ache as much, and she found herself pulling on her own blouse and waiting patiently.

Perhaps being Jonathan Crane's property wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
